scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jaguar Satake/Forumer's Gazette 5
Happy November! That means NaNoWriMo for my participating writers and turkey season for us Americans. Thanksgiving, I mean. I'm not sure when the hunting season for turkeys is. Anyway, I hope everyone had a good first day of November, and maybe it'll get even better with these announcements! Reminder of the Authors' Academy Wiki Partnership We have a sister wiki, as was announced last month, so make sure you're heading over there from time to time if you're a writer - they have a good community of aspiring authors over there! As for the big event we were planning for both wikis, we're still working on that - life has been hectic for everyone, so we admittedly haven't discussed much. I, for one, would like to do something for Christmas with them, but we'll see. Thanks for your patience! Song Writing Challenge This is a challenge I'm running that will go on indefinitely. Essentially, what you do is write whatever comes to mind when you hear today's song. If you would like to participate, head on over to this page for additional information. Scribble September, Sketchtober, and Charactober A few of us were participating in these events, and I don't think anyone's finished all the way through - there's no pressure to, of course, but if you still want to go back and work on these, you're more than welcome to. It's never too late! Trick or Treat This is a fun event we're running until November 7, and many of you have already seen the thread. If you haven't, you can check it out here. What you do is leave messages saying "Trick or treat!" on the message walls of different people around the wiki. They can give you absolutely anything as long as it's something positive - that can be something they wrote for you, something they drew for you, a funny meme, a cute puppy picture, or anything along those lines. Have fun! Gobble Gobble - Thanksgiving Apocalypse RP Stay with me on this one. This is a roleplay with no sign-ups, no backstory, nothing like that. We're going to be improvising, and the only piece of "pre-made" plot is that there is a giant turkey god who seeks to destroy the Earth. Usual roleplay rules apply, and magic, powers, or anything along those lines aren't allowed. Your character must be mortal, or if they're immortal in other RPs, they have lost all of that to the turkey god when he attacked the first time and have no way to get it back until he is defeated. However, since flying is awesome, you are allowed to give your character the ability to fly if you wish - wings are acceptable too. I will be putting up the thread soon. It's turkey time. Veterans' Day Art Collection Veterans' Day is often overlooked, so I wanted us as a wiki to take the time to honor those who have served. The way we will be doing this is through an art collection. All drawings, no matter how they are made, no matter how experienced of an artist you are, are welcome, and it would mean a lot if we could all contribute to this in some way. You may submit drawings throughout November, and I will be creating the page shortly. Please keep them related to Veterans' Day. Veterans' Day Theme Up until around Thanksgiving, we will have a Veterans' Day theme for the wiki instead of the Halloween theme. I really like the candy corn, though, so if it reappears in April or some random time nowhere near Halloween, you know why, hehe. That's All, Folks! Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, just let me or Galaxian know. Have a spicy day! Category:Blog posts Category:Forumer's Gazette